An electrical interconnection between RJ-type connectors and insulated conductors is frequently required. RJ type connectors such as modular jacks are widely used, for example, to interface telephones, computers, answering machines, and other systems, components, and units. However, the usual method of electrically interconnecting those systems, components, and units to others which do not employ RJ-type connectors involves manual labor, time, and dexterity.
The usual method involves stripping a portion of the wires and screwing individual exposed leads to a wall jack. Each of the leads must be stripped to a critical length allowing for electrical interconnection between a chosen screw terminal and avoiding contact with other exposed leads and screw terminals in topological proximity on the jack. The insulation must be stripped without destroying the integrity of the underlying conductor. Then the conductor must be wound around the screw which subsequently must be tightened by a screwdriver. The act of tightening the screw sufficiently to retain the wire introduces stress and entails the risk of over-tightening and squeezing the wire from under the screw head. This is an added frustration in circumstances in which screw terminals must be disconnected and reconnected to locate and isolate fault sources.
The screw-retaining method is especially inadequate where electrical interconnection to an RJ-type connector is desired along the electrical path, rather than at the end, of a telephone line. Cutting the wire entails twice the number of wire leads which must be reconnected to reestablish the electrical path. Telephone service, in such a case, would be interrupted.
Techniques are known and used for permitting electrical interconnection between insulated conductors and other electrical components or units. Exemplary electrical interconnection devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,881 and 4,759,726. An electrical terminal block device which is screwless is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,726. However, this particular device requires that insulated conductors be cut and stripped prior to termination with a retaining means. On the other hand, a device using an insulation displacement connector for piercing the insulation and providing a series electrical connection between a singular conductor and an electrical component is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,881. This device, however, requires that an insulated conductor be looped and pulled across a knife blade to expose said conductor to two electrical contacts. Neither of the aforementioned connection devices provides for quick or convenient electrical interconnection between at least two conductors and an RJ-type connector.
In view of the foregoing difficulties and limitations, a simple and inexpensive device is needed for providing a screwless, quick, easy, orderly, and terminal/continuous interconnection between at least two insulated conductors and an RJ-type connector.